


Lyric Continuation Little Kitty on a Roof

by NateJay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Other, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateJay/pseuds/NateJay
Summary: I was looking for "the rest" of the song that cat noir/blanc sing and was disappointed when I couldn't find more lyrics, so here are some of mine!It is written as if Chat added the second and third verses over time, as more and more time passed. The first verse Adrien wrote as cat noir, the second shortly after he becomes chat blanc, and the third a long while into living alone as chat blanc.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Lyric Continuation Little Kitty on a Roof

Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady  
Sitting in the summer sun, but he's cold without his baby  
He leaps, he climbs, he lays, he sits  
He longs to share with her a kiss

Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady  
The days grow long and nights stretch on,  
'Cause he hasn't seen her lately  
He leaps, he climbs, he thinks, he sits  
without her here he'll reminisce

Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady  
The moon is high and wind blows cold,  
and his memories grow hazy  
He leaps, he climbs, he cries, he sits  
M'lady, you are dearly missed

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for "the rest" of the song that cat noir/blanc sing and was disappointed when I couldn't find more lyrics, so here are some of mine!
> 
> It is written as if Chat added the second and third verses over time, as more and more time passed. The first verse Adrien wrote as cat noir, the second shortly after he becomes chat blanc, and the third a long while into living alone as chat blanc.


End file.
